lifetimesbringitfandomcom-20200214-history
Bring It!
Bring ' It! '''is an American reality television program centering around a Hip-Hop Majorette team, the Dancing Dolls. The show focuses on the team's demanding coach, Dianna "Miss D" Williams, as she pushes the dancer to thier limits for dance glory. The show also places spotlight on some of the girl's mothers. The show debuted on March 5, 2014 with a Season finale airing on April 30th. Lifetime announced Bring It! was renewed for an additional 10 episode Season 1.5 that will begin airing on July 23rd, 2014. On September 24, 2014, Bring it! was also renewed for a Second season which will air January 26th, 2014. Also, Bring It! will move from Wednesdays to Fridays starting with Season 2. However, over the years the captains Camryn, Kayla, Crystianna and Makya have all left and went their seperate ways. Coach D (Dianna Williams) no longer lives in Jackson, Mississippi. Williams, has decided to bring her excellence elsewhere. Coach Dianna as well as former Prancing Tigerette captain Princess have decided to maintain themselves in Atlanta; within the Altanta Dollhouse. Princess who is now the Captain of the 3rd, official Dollhouse had previously just finished touring with the former dolls, Daija, Kenjanae, Star, Jaylene, Kayla Sunjay and many more. But let's not forget the head doll in charge, Dianna Williams who is the reason for it all. Cock Head Bring It! is centered around The Dancing Dolls, a Hip-Hop Majorette team from Jackson, Mississippi. The young dancers are coached by Dianna Williams, also known as Miss D, while watched carefully by thier mothers. The team competes in competitions and performs in parades. They compete in a variety of categories at each competition and strives to win 1st place. Makalah is a powerful dancer also Crystianna is a buck or die doll she can buck anybody down.Kayla is the captain of the dancing dolls she can buck anybody down too. Camryn is a nice girl but when Kayla leaves Camryn is trying to take the captain spot. On the other hand Tamia is Camryn biggest rival for the captain place when Kayla leaves for college.Sunjai is very nice girl she can buck low to the floor DD4L Cast 'Main Cast' Coach D *'Dianna "Miss D" Williams '- Head coach of the Dancing Dolls. Dancers *'Kayla' - 'Assistant Coach' *'Camryn' - Captain of the Dancing Dolls. *'Crystianna' - Head Co-Captain ( Formerly) *'Sunjai' - Alumni of the Dancing Dolls * Star- Dancer * Sky- Dancer * Makalah- Co-Captain * Makya- Head Drill master * Brianna- Top Dancer * Ken'Janae - Co-Drill master * Christine - Top Dancer * Mia - Top Dancer * Jaylah- Top Dancer * Shaliyah- Top Dancer * Jaylene- Dancer Mothers *'Tina''' - Mother of Kayla *'Mimi' - Mother of Camryn *'Selena' - Mother of Sunjai/Star/Sky *Valisa-Mother of Crystianna *Dana-Mother of Faith *Tanesha-Mother of Princess *Marissa-Mother of Jaylene Dance Teams 'Featured' Bring It! ''' '''Teams *Dancing Dolls *Baby Dancing Dolls 'Featured Opponant Teams ' '(Season 1)' *Ladies of Excellence *Divas of Olive Branch *Prancing Tigerettes *Purple Diamonds *Dynamic Diamond Dollz *Prancing Stepperattes *Diva Time Premire Steppers '(Season 1.5)' *Prancing Tigerettes *YCDT SupaStarz *Virtuous Divine *Ladies of Excellence *Dynamic Diamond Dollz *DivasOB 11375131 648038481965640 261888265 n.jpg Bfr.png D.png Bdd.png Trio.png Lyrical.png Beyonce.jpg Ep.png Dd.png Ep2C.jpg Ep12.jpg S2.png Babydancingdolls.jpg Kayla.jpg Camryn.jpg Sunjai.jpg Crystianna.jpg Dancingdolls.jpg Ep7.jpg Ep5.jpg Ep4.jpg Ep3.png Ep2.jpg MissD.jpg BIL.jpg Ep1.jpg S1card.png 11375131 648038481965640 261888265 n.jpg Kayla.jpg Camryn.jpg Sunjai.jpg Crystianna.jpg BIL.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png 11375131 648038481965640 261888265 n.jpg Kayla.jpg Camryn.jpg Sunjai.jpg Crystianna.jpg BIL.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png Category:Bring It! Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1.5 Episodes Please visit the Bring It! Episode Guide. Trivia *Bring It is Lifetime's 3 Dance Reality show currently aring. The other two are Dance Moms ''and Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition.'' *''Bring It! was renewed on April 28, 2014, two days before the Season Finale *The first season was filmed sometime in 2013 and the second half of the season resumed filming sometime in 2014 *Currently, ''The Finale: Battle Royale is the most watched episode of Bring It! with 2.30 million viewers tuning in *The least watched episode is Behind the Battles with 0.83 million viewers Category:Bring It! Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1.5